


Engelchen und Teufelchen - allein mit Mario

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Engelchen und Teufelchen [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Mario unterschreibt einen neuen Vertrag - und muss mit den Folgen leben.





	

"Das... Mario, ich weiß, das ist viel Geld und ein toller Trainer und eine tolle Herausforderung, und du musst erwachsen werden, aber... du kannst das doch nicht machen!", sah das Engelchen Mario flehend an. Er saß gerade mit seinem Berater zusammen, der ihm ein unfassbar gutes Angebot vom FC Bayern München vorgelegt hatte. Sie wollten die Summe für seine Ausstiegsklausel zahlen und boten ihm... 12 Millionen. Pro Jahr! Und die Möglichkeit, bei einem der größten und erfolgreichsten Vereine der Welt zu spielen. “Genau!” sagte das Teufelchen, das sofort mit dem Engelchen einer Meinung war. “Denk an Marco! Und an deine Eltern. Und Felix. Und... und deine Kollegen.” Mario schüttelte den Kopf und sah seinen Berater an, der ihm eine blühende Zukunft ausmalte. “Mit deinem Talent, Mario! Du gehörst zu den besten Spielern der Welt, da musst du auch bei einem der besten Vereine spielen!” “Dortmund ist auch ein großer Verein”, sagte das Engelchen auf Marios Schulter, während es dabei nervös mit den Flügeln flatterte. “Ihr wart zweimal hintereinander Meister. Und den Pokal habt ihr auch gewonnen. Du musst nicht nach München...” Natürlich hörte der Berater das Engelchen nicht, aber unwillkürlich widersprach er ihm. “Dortmund ist gut, aber München ist so viel besser. Da hast du Garantien, dass du Titel gewinnst.” Mario biss sich auf die Lippe. Genau für solche Fälle hatte er die Ausstiegsklausel in seinem Vertrag. Aber wirklich dran geglaubt, dass er einmal vor dieser Entscheidung stehen würde, hatte er eigentlich nicht. Aber jetzt... einer der besten Trainer der Welt wollte ihn. Wollte ihn unbedingt und wollte so verdammt viel Geld für ihn ausgeben. Und die Herausforderung reizte ihn. Konnte er sich das entgehen lassen? Mal abgesehen von der riesigen Summe, die sie dem BVB und auch ihm selbst boten, konnte er diese Chance einfach ignorieren? Wer wusste schon, wann so eine Chance wieder kam? Wenn er nicht ging, dann würde es anderer Spieler machen. Das hatte auch Volker, sein Berater gesagt. “Wie lange kann ich darüber nachdenken?” fragte Mario leise. “Nicht lange, vielleicht einen Tag”, meinte der Berater. “Du solltest dir nicht zu viel Zeit lassen, sonst planen sie anders.” “Sag nein”, flüsterte das Engelchen. “Du hast hier alles um glücklich zu sein.” “Überleg es dir gut”, wisperte auch das Teufelchen. “Es ist eine tolle Herausforderung, aber... Das Engelchen hat schon recht, du hast hier alles, was du brauchst.”

“Wenn ich du wäre, Mario, ich würde sofort unterschreiben”, sagte sein Berater. “Das ist ein einmaliges Angebot. Ein herausragendes Angebot. Sowas kann man nicht ablehnen.” “Ich weiß nicht”, murmelte Mario. “Ja, es ist ein tolles Angebot, aber... ich fühl mich wohl hier. Ich hab alles. Und... im Verein läuft es...” “Diese Saison lief es nicht so gut”, meinte sein Berater. “Ihr habt zwei Titel verspielt und ob ihr in der Champions League weiter kommt, steht auch in den Sternen. Bei den Bayern sieht das ganz anders aus.” Mario nickte, der Berater hatte schon recht, irgendwie. Und auch, wenn Engelchen ganz dagegen war und das Teufelchen unentschlossen, sah er noch einmal zum Vertrag, der ihm vorgelegt worden war. Irgendwie... war es völlig irreal, dass er so einen Vertrag da liegen hatte, in dem sein Name stand. Den er nur noch unterschreiben musste. “Nicht Mario”, wisperte das Engelchen, als Mario zu dem Stift sah. “Schlaf wenigstens noch ne Nacht drüber. Und red mit Marco.” Ganz langsam streckte Mario die Hand zum Stift aus. So einen Vertrag konnte man sich nicht entgehen lassen, oder? Das würde Marco verstehen, ganz bestimmt verstehen. Er war ja auch von seiner Borussia gewechselt. Mario holte tief Luft, griff nach dem Stift und sah seinen Berater an. “Ich mach das Richtige, oder?” “Natürlich, sonst hätte ich dir das Angebot nie gezeigt. Ich will doch nur dein Bestes. Und das hier - das ist das Angebot deines Lebens! Andere würden sonstwas für diesen Vertrag tun!” “Ich weiß”, sagte Mario leise. Er zog die Kappe von dem Stift und setzte schwungvoll seine Unterschrift unter den Vertrag. “Du hast recht. Sowas kann man sich nicht entgehen lassen.” “Nein”, wisperte das Engelchen entsetzt, aber es war zu spät. Und auch das Teufelchen sank in sich zusammen, als Mario den Stift abgesetzt hatte. Es war zwar immer für Neues und Aufregendes, aber auch das Teufelchen hatte sich so wohl gefühlt, in Dortmund, und mit Marco. “Gute Entscheidung”, lächelte Volker. “Ich setzte mich dann gleich mit den Bayern in Verbindung, und mit Dortmund, dass du deine Ausstiegsoption ziehst.” “Danke”, murmelte Mario. Das war also die Entscheidung gewesen. Er wusste schon eine ganze Weile von den Verhandlungen, aber letztendlich die Unterschrift unter den Vertrag zu setzen, das hatte doch etwas... Endgültiges. Und irgendwie Befreiendes. Natürlich liebte er Dortmund und den Verein. Die Stadt, seine Familie, seine Freunde, Marco... aber er war auch neugierig. Er hatte bisher immer zu Hause gewohnt, immer beschützt und behütet. Und auch, wenn Marco und er geplant hatten, im Sommer zusammen zu ziehen, wäre er halt wieder nicht allein gewesen. Aber in München... in München würde er auf eigenen Füßen stehen müssen. Er würde erwachsen werden. Und dann mit Marco zusammenziehen. Der hatte ja schon länger eine eigene Wohnung, und es wäre doch auch komisch gewesen, gleich von zu Hause bei ihm einzuziehen.

So würde er erstmal auf sich gestellt sein - und dann zu seinem Schatz zurückkommen. Und so weit war es doch auch gar nicht zwischen Dortmund und München. Zumal er sich jedes Fortbewegungsmittel würde leisten können. Und niemand würde doof gucken, wenn er oft in Dortmund war. Jeder, aber wirklich jeder, wusste wie gut er mit Marco befreundet war. Außerdem wohnte seine komplette Familie hier. Nein, es würde kein Problem sein nach Dortmund zu kommen. Und ebenso würde Marco zu ihm kommen können. Sie würden sich natürlich nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen können, aber noch oft genug. Sein Berater drückte ihm eine Kopie seines Vertrags in die Hand und verabschiedete sich - und ließ Mario mit seinem Engelchen und seinem Teufelchen alleine. “Warum hast du das nur gemacht?” fragte das Engelchen niedergeschlagen. “Ohne mit Marco zu reden oder deinen Eltern. Oder deinem Trainer...” “Marco weiß doch, dass die Bayern Interesse haben, und meine Eltern auch. Und der Trainer...” Dazu sagte Mario nichts mehr. “Engelchen, das wird ganz toll werden. Überleg mal, so tolle große Spiele und Siege. Und ich werde endlich erwachsen.” “Marco wird traurig sein”, sagte das Engelchen nur mit hängenden Flügeln. “Er wird dich vermissen...” “Ich werde ihn auch vermissen”, gab Mario zu. Er hielt seine Hand auf die Schulter und ließ Engelchen und Teufelchen darauf klettern. “Ach Engelchen, so schlimm ist es doch nicht. Wir drei, wir bleiben doch immer zusammen. Und Marco - der ist nicht aus der Welt. Wäre ich nach Madrid gegangen, oder London, das wär viel weiter gewesen.” “Aber wir haben Marco doch auch lieb”, sagte das Engelchen ganz leise. “Ich weiß. Aber er ist doch nicht weg. Wir besuchen ihn, und er kommt zu uns. Wir vier gehören doch zusammen, das ist doch klar.” Das Engelchen sah ihn nur mit großen, traurigen Augen an. Marios Worte beruhigten es offenbar überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil schien es immer mehr in sich zusammenzusinken. “Engelchen”, flüsterte Mario und streichelte es zwischen den Flügelchen. Dann nahm er es vorsichtig in die Hände und hielt es so, als würde er es vor allem beschützen. “Wir lieben uns doch nicht weniger, nur weil da ein paar Kilometer zwischen unseren Wohnungen sind. “München ist aber ganz schön weit weg”, meinte das Teufelchen. “Oder?” fragte es und sah Mario hoffnungsvoll an. “Ungefähr fünf Stunden mit dem Auto. Oder eine Stunde mit dem Flugzeug.” Engelchen und Teufelchen sahen ihn entsetzt an. “Das... das... ist ganz schrecklich weit weg”, flüsterte das Engelchen dann. “Nein, ist es nicht”, widersprach Mario. “Wir sehen uns bestimmt ganz oft.”

Das Engelchen schüttelte den Kopf, aber es sagte nichts mehr. Stattdessen ließ es Kopf und Flügel hängen und die strahlend helle Aura, die immer um das Engelchen herum war, schien dunkler zu werden. Als würde eine Glühbirne die Leuchtkraft verlieren. “Engelchen... wir sind nicht aus der Welt. Und... wir freuen uns dann umso mehr aufeinander. Wir lieben uns, das wisst ihr doch. Das fühlt ihr doch. Und daran werden so ein paar Kilometer auch nichts ändern.” Langsam machte er sich Sorgen um das Engelchen. “Aber das Engelchen hat doch recht”, sagte das Teufelchen. “Wenn ihr so viele Spiele habt, dann hast du gar keine Zeit um zu Marco zu fahren.” “Umso mehr freuen wir uns dann aufeinander”, war Mario sich sicher. “Und bei der Nationalmannschaft sehen wir uns doch auch regelmäßig. Und... wir finden schon was. Vielleicht kauf ich mir nen Hubschrauber.” Bevor Engelchen oder Teufelchen reagieren konnten, klingelte Marios Handy. Er zog das Handy hervor und schluckte. Marco. Klar, der wusste, dass er einen Termin mit Volker gehabt hatte und hatte ihm angeboten, ihn abzuholen, wenn er fertig war. “Ich... ich bin fertig”, murmelte Mario kaum verständlich. “Dann bin ich in zehn Minuten da”, sagte Marco fröhlich. Mario nickte nur leicht, packte seine Sachen und versuchte weiter Engelchen und Teufelchen zu trösten, dann ging er langsam aus dem Raum. Als er unten ankam, stand Marcos Wagen tatsächlich schon vor der Tür. Sein Freund musste sich ziemlich beeilt haben. “Oh - was ist passiert?”, fragte Marco, als Mario auf ihn zukam. “Das... lass uns mal zuhause besprechen, ja?” bat Mario leise. Marco nickte, ließ Mario mit Engelchen und Teufelchen einsteigen und gab Gas. “Was ist denn mit euch beiden los?” fragte Marco, und sah Engelchen und Teufelchen an. Die beiden saßen still und in sich zusammengesunken auf Marios Schulter. “Zu Hause...”, fing Mario an, aber das Teufelchen konnte und wollte nicht schweigen. “Mario hat unterschrieben.” “Was?” fragte Marco und trat dabei unwillkürlich auf die Bremse. Hinter ihm hupte es wütend, aber das interessierte Marco in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht. “Ja, ich hab unterschrieben. Das... das ist doch der Wahnsinn, so ein Angebot!”, versuchte sich Mario selbst zu überzeugen. “Du...”, Marco schluckte und sah Mario fassungslos an. “Das... das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?”

“Doch”, murmelte Mario und sah Marco unsicher an. “Einfach so? Ohne... ohne noch mal mit mir zu reden? Du triffst so eine Entscheidung komplett allein?” fragte Marco ungläubig. “Ich hatte dir von dem Angebot erzählt”, versuchte Mario sich zu rechtfertigen. “Aber ich dachte nicht, dass du wirklich darüber nachdenkst!” “Oh - ähm - ich hatte gedacht, dass das klar wäre. Sonst hätte ich es dir doch nicht so erzählt. Und du hattest nichts dagegen gesagt...” Jetzt meldete sich doch ein deutliches schlechtes Gewissen. “Nein”, sagte Marco tonlos. “Du hast mir schon öfter mal von Angeboten erzählt. Und du hast mir gesagt, dass du gern mal ins Ausland gehen willst. Ich dachte eigentlich nicht, dass Bayern schon als Ausland zählt.” Diese leise, tonlose Stimme machte Mario Angst. “Ich... aber Bayern ist nicht so weit wie Ausland...”, murmelte er. “Aber es sind die Bayern”, sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd. “Glaubst du echt, du hast es da so gut wie hier in Dortmund? In München bist du nur einer unter vielen. Hier in Dortmund, küsst man den Boden unter deinen Füßen. Die Leute lieben dich.” “Ich will auch mal was anderes sehen. Und... ne neue Herausforderung. Wolltest du doch auch, als du zu uns gekommen bist.” “Das kannst du doch gar nicht vergleichen!” sagte Marco wütend. “Ich bin hier in Dortmund aufgewachsen. Ich bin nach Hause gekommen. Zu dir. Weißt du eigentlich, wie beschissen weit weg München ist? Und was ist mit unseren Plänen? Wir wollten doch zusammen ziehen! Wir haben uns schon ne verdammte Wohnung ausgesucht!” “Das ist doch nur ein bisschen rausgeschoben. Es ist ein bisschen weiter, aber ich kann doch immer herkommen. Wir können uns noch immer sehen. Ich... ich hab gedacht, du würdest dich für mich freuen.” Irgendwie war Mario jetzt wirklich enttäuscht. Keiner freute sich für ihn, alle machten ihm Vorwürfe, von Engelchen und Teufelchen über Marco bis hin zu den Fans das wusste er schon. “Mich freuen?” fragte Marco. “Ich soll mich freuen, dass mein Freund mich verlässt? Das plötzlich hunderte Kilometer zwischen uns liegen? Wie oft denkst du denn, das wir uns noch sehen werden? Einmal im Monat? Oder eher alle zwei Monate?” “Ich verlass dich doch nicht”, widersprach Mario. “Ich... ich liebe dich und würde dich nie verlassen!” Er griff zu seiner Schulter und nahm Engelchen und Teufelchen herunter. “Ich liebe euch doch alle...” “Fühlt sich grad irgendwie nicht so an”, sagte Marco nur und fuhr nun wieder los. Zusammengesunken saß Mario auf dem Beifahrersitz, Engelchen und Teufelchen noch immer in der Hand. Beide waren niedergeschlagen, auch das Puschelschwänzchen vom Teufelchen hing schlaff herunter, und selbst seine Hörner unterstrichen seine Stimmung

"Es tut mir leid, aber... könnt ihr mich denn gar nicht verstehen?" fragte Mario. "Es ist schwer das zu verstehen, Mario. Du gibst so viel auf", erklärte das Engelchen leise. "Aber ich hab eine einmalige Chance!" "Du bist noch so jung, Mario. Die Chance hätte sich wieder geboten." "Außerdem denkt man erstmal nach, bevor man solche schwerwiegenden Entscheidungen trifft", sagte Marco spitz. "Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und... ich meine - das ist doch toll! Ich bei den Bayern!" Inzwischen war er selbst nicht mehr ganz überzeugt von der Entscheidung. "Beim Club der arroganten Arschlöcher", sagte Marco. Jetzt sank auch Mario in sich zusammen und hielt Engelchen und Teufelchen tröstend an seine Brust gedrückt. "Die sind nicht so, das weißt du doch auch", murmelt er. "Ach nein?" fragte Marco nur und hielt vor Marios Elternhaus. "Wir sind da." "Nein, du kennst die Jungs doch auch", murmelte Mario. Er sah das Haus an, in dem er jetzt noch wohnte. Marco sagte nichts weiter und sah ihn auch nicht an. "Kommst... kommst du nicht mit rein?", fragte Mario leise. Marco schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Mario schluckte hart, dann nickte er leicht. Er wusste, dass er Marco nicht würde umstimmen können - zumal er das albern fand. "Dann... sehen wir uns nachher beim Training?" fragte er leise. "Hm... bis nachher", murmelte Marco nur. Mario sah ihn ziemlich enttäuscht an, ehe er sich abschnallte und aus dem Wagen stieg. Engelchen und Teufelchen saßen wieder auf seiner Schulter, sagten aber nichts. Dieses Schweigen machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er kannte es einfach nicht von den beiden. Und das Schweigen ging im Haus weiter, er war alleine, die ganze Familie unterwegs. Also ging er langsam, mit schleichendem Schritt, nach oben in sein Reich und legte sich aufs Bett. War es ein Fehler? Hatte er den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen? Er fand den Gedanken noch immer reizvoll und irgendwie freute er sich auch auf diesen neuen

Abschnitt. Aber... Marco hatte schon irgendwie recht. Sie hatten Pläne gemacht und jetzt traf er einfach eine Entscheidung, ohne Marco da mit einzubeziehen. Und jetzt war er einfach zutiefst enttäuscht, dass alle gegen ihn waren. Marco, und Engelchen und Teufelchen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich alleingelassen. "Marco fühlt sich bestimmt noch viel einsamer", sagte das Engelchen geknickt. "Ich... er hat die anderen. Aus der Mannschaft. Ich hab ihn... und euch... und ihr redet nicht mit mir", murmelte Mario traurig. "Ich dachte echt, er freut sich für mich. Und du, Teufelchen auch. Ein neuer Verein, ein neues Abenteuer!" Das Teufelchen nickte ganz leicht. "Aber ein Abenteuer ohne Marco macht nur halb so viel Spaß..." "Vielleicht wechselt Marco ja auch noch nach München", überlegte Mario, nur zum Teil, um das Teufelchen zu beruhigen. Zum Teil auch sich selbst. "Meinst du?" fragte das Engelchen. "Vielleicht... ich hoffe es..." "Das wär schön", sagte das Engelchen lächelnd. Mario nickte leicht und wischte sich über die Augen. Irgendwie hatte ihn die Enttäuschung echt getroffen. Natürlich hatte er nicht mit Begeisterungsstürmen gerechnet, aber mit ein bisschen mehr Verständnis. Gerade von den drei Menschen und Wesen, die ihm im Leben am wichtigsten waren. Und alle drei waren gegen ihn, gegen die Entscheidung nach München zu gehen. "Wir wollen doch nur, dass du glücklich bist", wisperte das Engelchen. "Und du bist bei Marco glücklich. Bei deiner Familie und deinen Freunden." "Ich bin... war doch glücklich. Als ich unterschrieben habe", murmelte Mario. "Aber du wirst ganz allein in München sein." "Ich habe euch, oder? Und ich kenn doch schon so viele aus der Mannschaft." "Natürlich hast du uns", sagte das Teufelchen. "Wir würden dich nie allein lassen." Mario nickte leicht. "Ich weiß... kommt ihr mal her?", fragte er leise und drückte die beiden an seine Brust. Das beruhigte ihn erst einmal. "Wir wollten dich nicht traurig machen", sagte das Engelchen und sah ihn ganz ernst an. "Aber wir haben Marco auch sehr lieb und es ist traurig, wenn wir ihn nicht mehr so oft sehen..."

"Ich weiß... das ist schade, aber es ist ja nicht auf Dauer. Und wir sehen uns, und telefonieren... okay, Marco und ich telefonieren, aber ihr könnt euch ja schreiben." Engelchen und Teufelchen konnten nicht über neue technische Medien kommunizieren, aber per Brief würde das gehen. "Das ist aber nicht das selbe", sagte das Engelchen. "Nein, ist es nicht. Aber ich werde auch in München glücklich werden. Wir werden glücklich werden", wurde er langsam zuversichtlich. "Teufelchen, sag doch auch mal was." "Wir haben immer so viel Spaß mit Marco", sagte das Teufelchen unglücklich. "Werden wir weiter haben, Teufelchen. Das verspreche ich dir." Ihm tat der kleine Kerl, ihm taten beide sehr leid. Immer noch war das Leuchten des Engelchens nur halb so strahlend wie sonst und der Puschelschwanz des Teufelchens hing schlapp herunter. "Hey, ihr beiden... was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte Mario leise und ziemlich besorgt. "Hier bleiben", sagte das Engelchen sofort und das Teufelchen nickte heftig. Mario schluckte hart. "Das.. das geht nicht. Ich habe unterschrieben." Sofort sank das Engelchen wieder in sich zusammen und es seufzte tief. "Engelchen", flüsterte Mario. "Wir werden glücklich werden in München. Es ist immer schwer, wenn was Neues kommt, aber es wird neu und aufregend." Das Engelchen sah ihn an und Mario meinte sogar Tränen in den Augen des kleines Wesens schimmern zu sehen. "Und was ist, wenn Marco uns nicht mehr sehen kann, wenn wir zu lange weg ist?" "Oh... das wird nicht passieren. Man kann euch doch sehen, wenn man an euch glaubt. Und das wird er nicht vergessen, ganz bestimmt nicht. Außerdem sehen wir ihm ganz oft." Er legte seine Hand um das Engelchen und zog es schützend an sich. "Woher willst du das wissen?" schniefte das Engelchen. “Weil er euch liebt. Und, Engelchen, er hat dich doch sogar sehen können, als es dir so schlecht ging,” im Sommer, als sie das Engelchen auf dem Flughafen verloren hatten und es fast verschwunden wäre. “Das ist jetzt aber was anderes...”, meinte das Engelchen. “Meinst du? Ich bin mir sicher, er wird euch weiterhin sehen.” Diesmal nickte das Teufelchen zustimmend. “Der Marco hat uns doch auch gern, deshalb wird er uns weiter sehen können. Nur... halt nicht mehr so oft, wie jetzt...”

Das Engelchen nickte mit trauriger Miene. “Ich werd ihn vermissen”; wisperte es kaum hörbar. “Ich auch”, flüsterte Mario. “Aber viele Paare führen auch mal ne Distanzbeziehung. Und ich weiß, dass Marco und ich das schaffen können. Unsere Liebe ist stark genug dafür.” “Aber du wirst ihn immer vermissen”, murmelte das Engelchen traurig. “Wenns zu schlimm ist, dann setz ich mich ins Auto und fahr zu ihm. Oder buch mir nen Flug. Und Marco kann mich doch auch immer besuchen kommen.” Das Teufelchen nickte mit einem fiesen Grinsen. “Und dann verstecken wir seinen Schlüssel!” Mario lächelte schwach und strich dem Teufelchen über den Kopf. “Gute Idee. Wir behalten Marco einfach bei uns in München.” Marco würde ihn bestimmt in München besuchen - aber es war so weit! Was, wenn das Engelchen recht hatte? Was, wenn Marco es wirklich nicht mehr sehen konnte? Und was war, wenn ihre Beziehung die Entfernung nicht aushielt? Wenn... wenn Marco jemand anderen kennenlernte! Er war so sauer, dass Mario die Entscheidung alleine getroffen hatte - was, wenn er jetzt auch eigene Entscheidungen traf? “Ich hab Marco nicht verletzten wollen”, sagte Mario leise zu Engelchen und Teufelchen. “Ich... ich find einfach, dass es eine große Chance für mich ist, mich weiter zu entwickeln. Wenn Marco gegangen wäre...” Er sah sie still an. Noch immer wirkten die beiden Wesen sehr niedergeschlagen, und er konnte nicht anders als sie wieder an seine Brust zu ziehen und festzuhalten. Er liebte sie, so sehr, und wollte nicht, dass es ihnen schlecht ging. Und Marco auch nicht. Er liebte Marco doch auch! Mit seiner freien Hand tastete er nach seinem Handy und tippte eine SMS an Marco. [Es tut mir leid, wollte dir nicht weh tun. Lieb dich unheimlich.] Er erwartete keine Antwort und bekam auch keine. Er wusste, wie Marco tickte. Und dass er brauchen würde, um überhaupt wieder auf Mario zugehen zu können. Und so lange... würde er mit Engelchen und Teufelchen alleine sein. “Marco wird dir bestimmt verzeihen”, sagte das Engelchen leise. “Ja, aber... wann?”, fragte Mario leise und ließ sich nach hinten sinken. Irgendwie lief alles falsch, einfach alles! Sollte er jetzt nicht eigentlich feiern? Feiern, weil er so einen großartigen Vertrag unterschrieben hatte? Statt dessen lag er hier und blies Trübsal. Und so schnell würde sich das auch nicht ändern. “Ich liebe ihn doch”, wisperte er und wischte sich über die Augen.

Er spürte, wie Engelchen und Teufelchen sich an ihn kuschelten und so ein wenig trösteten. Sie wisperten ihm leise liebe Worte ins Ohr, auch wenn da noch immer Kritik und Enttäuschung über seine Entscheidung mitschwangen. Er versuchte sich nur auf die beiden zu konzentrieren, er hatte das Gefühl, das würde ihm helfen. Er sah nicht auf, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte und auch nicht, als sich die Tür öffnete. Erst als sich jemand neben ihn aufs Bett setzte, drehte er den Kopf. “Hey, ihr drei”, hörte er Marcos leise Stimme. Dann fühlte er eine Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf. Fast schon ein wenig ängstlich sah Mario seinen Freund an. Wieder bewegte sich Marcos Hand leicht. “Na, kommt her”, flüsterte er und zog Mario vorsichtig an sich. “Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen, wie ihr hier trauert.” Sofort kuschelte sich Mario an ihn. “Es tut mir so leid”, flüsterte er. “Ich hätte mit dir reden müssen, aber... Volker meinte, ich hätte nicht viel Zeit und sie würden sonst wen anders holen...” “Er hatte wohl Angst, dass du dich noch anders entscheidest... es wird schwer werden, Mario, aber... wir schaffen das schon. Ganz bestimmt. Und die beiden Kleinen werden dir helfen, wenn du in München bist, und ich hier.” “Und wer wird dir helfen?” fragte Mario und strich Marco über die Wange. “Ihr. Ihr drei. Ich weiß, dass ich euch habe, und dass ihr immer für mich da seid - auch, wenn ihr in München seid.”


End file.
